


Spirit of Yule

by TrashcanKitty



Series: The New Company of Light [3]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Little sad but not much, for the Holidays, holiday fic, kid!Valkyrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: Yule.A wonderful holiday to spend with family and to connect with others. And an amazing holiday to spend with a special little girl who continues to warm your heart.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Palladium (Winx Club)/Original Character(s), past Griffin/Valtor
Series: The New Company of Light [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362700
Kudos: 2





	Spirit of Yule

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys have a wonderful holiday season! (And a safe one.)
> 
> This fic was a spur of the moment-type thing, so it's unedited. Any mistakes are mine. Also Valkyrie is four, so just imagine a little kid voice. Thank you.

**Spirit of Yule**

Her internal clock never let her sleep in, not even on her days off. She had no idea why she thought today would be different.

Griffin kept her eyes closed, thinking of willing herself back to sleep. There was nothing pressing she had to do, not really. Yule was a restful holiday, one that only picked up after she’d went to her mother’s for lunch. (And that would most likely be hours from now, knowing how she tended to wake up while it was still dark outside.)

And she was so warm. And cozy. Cocooned nicely in her bed, with-

A soft snore made her smile and her eyes open, vision still hazy from sleep and the room’s darkness.

After a few moment’s she could make out the figure that was nestled in close to her, curled up safe and sound in her arms. A small body, long hair braided back so it’d ‘curl up like Morgan’s’. And warm.

The body was warm, nearly feverish (and worrisome, had her child been anyone else). But Valkyrie stayed hot to the touch, even in the coldest weather.

(And Rancor was near freezing this time of year.)

Griffin rose up carefully, not wanting to disturb Valkyrie’s sleep as she checked the clock. Nearly seven in the morning. _I did manage to sleep in!_

She smiled, glancing down to the little girl, still fast dead asleep. Soft snores and mumbles confirming how far gone she was. Face a little wet from sweat and drool. _The joys of children._

Griffin managed to disentangle herself from Valkyrie without waking the girl, pulling down her nightgown’s sleeve to dab gently at the little girl’s face.

It was moments like this that nearly brought her to tears. Simple moments. Quiet moments. Moments that contrasted so heavily with the way things were just a few short years ago. How things had changed so much so fast.

No war to fight. No feelings of helplessness or worry.

Just her and the daughter she’d fought hard to keep safe and sound and still with her innocence and endless curiosity. (And boundless energy… A trait she no doubt had inherited from-)

Griffin shook her head. No need for that. Not right now. She needed to focus on the present. The _now_.

And right now, she had a duty as a mother to wake her child up to see what gifts the “Spirits” had brought her. (Each of her covenmates and friends had sent one of the gifts they’d gotten for Valkyrie, wanting to make it seem as if the Spirits had gotten her letter.)

She moved to lay down close to Valkyrie, wrapping her arms back around the girl. “Valkyrie… Vally…” She hummed, gently tapping along Valkyrie’s pajama covered stomach (a snowflake-printed shirt with the matching pants, a dark red color to contrast with the white snowflakes). “Valkyrie…” She let her voice raise just a tad.

The girl gave a moan/whine, rolling to curl into a ball. “No. Too early.” Came a mumbled reply, laden in sleep.

Griffin felt her lips curl into a smile as she rose up, moving to get out of bed. “Guess that means I’m spending Yule Morning alone?” She teased. “And I get the hot chocolate all to myself?”

She noticed the way Valkyrie’s body seemed to shift. _Got her._ “Is… It really Yule Morning?” Valkyrie rose up, a little shaky as she stretched and yawned. “For reals? No lie?” She wiped the sleep at her eyes, giving her that look with the big blue-eyes and small smile. “Momma?”

Griffin laughed, opening her arms to pull Valkyrie into a hug. “It’s Yule Morning. No lie.” She grinned, kissing the top of Valkyrie’s head. “Are you ready to head downstairs and see what you got?” She asked.

Valkyrie gave a nod, her smile turning into a grin as she tugged away from Griffin to hop down from the bed. “Let’s go! I wanna see!” She grabbed at Griffin’s hand, tugging her to the door.

The older witch gave a glance toward the bed; still messy and unmade and… It could wait to be fixed. Yule only happened once a year. _And they’re only small once, and for a short time._

“Let’s go see.” Griffin smiled, letting herself be led by the excited four-year old. “I can’t wait to see what the Spirits got you.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A junior potion’s set (“Morgan and I can help Uncle Palla!”). The entire book series of ‘ _The Adventures of Lania and Tomman Mouse_ ’ (“Momma are we gonna read this tonight?!”). One of those ‘realistic’ robotic cats that had to be ‘bottle-fed’ and purred and meowed (“Momma she looks like Sasha!”). A ‘research book’ for ‘observations’ (a journal really, but she was in love). A book on myths from around the Magical Dimension.

And the prized and most exciting gift she got (if Valkyrie’s squeals of delight that had the lights flickering in the house were any indication) was a mini-telescope. Nothing fancy. But it was hers. It even had her name written out in calligraphied Zenith scrawl.

“Momma! I can look with you now!” She grinned, holding the item up for Griffin to see better. Griffin laughed, nodding.

“You can. And just in time too, the lunar eclipse will be next week.” Griffin glanced to the wrapping paper and boxes strewn about, waving her hand and letting her magic trash it all away. “But you’ll have to wear your sweater and gloves for that. I don’t want you to get cold and it’s supposed to be snowing that night.”

Valkyrie gave a whine and pout. “But I’m _never_ cold. I’m always too-hot. Do I have too?”

“Valkyrie.” Griffin gave her warning. The little girl sighed.

“Fine. I’ll wear the sweater and scarf when we watch the eclipse…” A low rumble had her flushing. “Um…”

Griffin snickered, getting up from her place on the couch. “Come on, we’ll make hot chocolate and pancakes. How does that sound?”

Valkyrie grinned, “do I get to put chocolate chips in?” _Of course, she’d have his sweet tooth too…_

“Don’t you always?” Griffin teased, extending her hand to Valkyrie. “Come on, I’m going to need your help cooking.”

Valkyrie grabbed her mother’s hand, giving a little squeeze. “If we don’t get all flour-y again.” She giggled.

“I think that only happened because a _certain_ someone tried to make her own snow.”

“If it wasn’t a-pposed to be snow, it shouldn’t be soft and white.”

Griffin couldn’t help but laugh at that, shaking her head as they walked into the kitchen. Only her child would make that connection… “Snow is also _supposed_ to be cold, Valkyrie.”

“That’s why I put ice in it! But the ice melted kinda fast…”

“Ice does that when it’s in a warm house.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She’d made sure they were dressed warmly when they left the house for her mother’s, both wearing sweaters and coats and gloves and scarves. Griffin carried the cookies and pie, Valkyrie walking along beside her, her new “cat” Smokes under one arm, the gift bag in hand (little things for rest of the family, nothing too fancy).

Theodora didn’t live far from them, a few minutes’ walk. (Though trudging through snow did slow them down a bit, but not as much as Valkyrie’s gaze at the lights and decorations as they went by the houses).

Valkyrie rushed ahead of her after they made it to the driveway, giggling as she made her way up the porch steps, waving to Sasha in the window. “Sasha! I have a kitty too! See!” She laughed, holding the cat up.

“Be careful with the gift bag, Val.” Griffin smiled, walking up the steps and knocking on the door, waiting a moment before walking in. “Mom, feel like guests?” She called, taking in the smell of freshly made gingersnaps and what could only be tana soup and inat pasta with berry sauce.

Something soft brushed against her legs, a soft ‘mew’ from Sasha as the cat greeted her before turning her attention to Valkyrie, reaching up for the girl to hold her. Valkyrie set the bag and her toy down, picking up Sasha carefully despite the cat being nearly as large as she was. “I missed you too, Sasha. Have you been a good kitty?” Valkyrie cooed.

“There’s my girls!” Theodora greeted them from the kitchen doorway, her apron splashed in flour and sauce splatter. “All we need now is for the boys to bring Morgan and we’ll be set.” She paused. “Well… I take that back. Aunt Hetty and her… Friend, Jackson, are coming later on today.”

Valkyrie scrunched her nose, still holding Sasha in her arms. “Is he gonna just be gone in a month? Or is he the ‘forever’ one?”

“Valkyrie.” Griffin chastised, shaking her head. “Behave.”

Theodora snickered, shaking her head as she knelt to pull Valkyrie into a hug, Sasha included. “My sister knows how she lives, Griffin. And Valkyrie is just perceptive.”

“Manners are still necessary, Mother.” Griffin reminded, gesturing to the plates she was holding. “Where do you want me to put these?”

“Counter nearest the fridge… That’s the best place for desserts.” Theodora stood, moving to hug Griffin. “But you know you didn’t have too…”

“Wouldn’t be Yule otherwise.” Griffin smiled, letting herself be led into the kitchen. One good whiff was all she needed, a soft groan escaping. “Great, I just had breakfast an hour ago and I’m getting hungry again already.”

Theodora grinned, mischief in her eyes. “Only Yule magic can get _you_ to have an appetite.”

“You try chasing after a few hundred teenaged girls.” Griffin teased. Theodora snickered.

“Middle schoolers.” And for the trump card. “And I had _two_ children to chase after.”

Griffin shook her head. “I’ll learn to take better care, Mother.”

“And I’ll help!” Valkyrie laughed from the doorway, waving a hand to volunteer. “Right, Momma?”

“That’s right, kiddo. Two of us against the realms.” _Oh, how that phrase changed meaning over her lifetime._

Theodora glanced at the toy cat Valkyrie was holding, giving a smile. “And who is that? Did the Spirits bring you a familiar?”

Valkyrie grinned, rushing to show-off Smokes. “He purrs and everything, Nana! And he meows and walks!”

Theodora chuckled. “I’m glad you’ve got him. But don’t forget Sasha. She counts on you and Morgan to dote on her.” The older witch gave a wink. “Right?”

“Right.” Valkyrie took her cue, rushing off to the living room, calling for Sasha.

“I’ll never understand how quickly animals take to her.” Griffin smiled, watching as Valkyrie laid in the floor with a brush, Sasha in her lap. “My future beast tamer.”

Theodora chuckled. “That’s a possibility for her. I’m sure she’d do wonderfully. And Morgan can help her keep the habitats up.”

“A true dynamic duo.” Griffin glanced at the clock. “When are they supposed to show anyway? I know Valkyrie’s been looking forward to the snowball fight with Morgan.”

Theodora was back at the stove, mixing the sauce and pasta, making it even. “They’ll be here soon. Palladium called to let me know they were on the way not long before you showed. And he and Salvador are bringing the fish.”

Griffin groaned, her arms wrapping around herself. “I’m not sure I can even stomach fish right now… Not after my trip with the sophomores to Tides.”

“I tried to tell you that Ediltrude should have been the chaperone for that one… But you insisted that it was _your_ course and _your_ field trip.”

 _Mother’s always right._ Her mind supplied. “I think I’d have had more fun if they hadn’t been so dead-set on starting a prank war with those fairies from Beta Academy.”

That had the elder witch cackling, graying purple hairs falling loose from her braid. “I remember Salvador wound up in drama with a girl from that school… Something about a boy.”

“Isn’t it always about a boy?”

“At that age? It’s a boy or clothes or test scores.” Theodora paused. “And sometimes it’s about a girl… Or do I dare bring up Ruby and Greta?”

Griffin flushed, remembering her misstep in flirting with a young witch named Ruby in her middle school homeroom, unknowing that the broom-hockey team captain, Greta, had already made plans to take Ruby to homecoming. “I’d rather you didn’t.”

Theodora was about to retort when squeals came from the living room and the door opened. More squeals as Morgan and her fathers entered in.

_Perfect timing._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’d been a long day. Oh, they’d had fun, for sure. Lots of fun.

Valkyrie and Morgan had played in the snow until Palladium and Griffin swore they’d started turning blue (even though, as usual, Valkyrie was burning to the touch). Snow creatures and snow fairies were made. Snow balls were thrown.

Songs were sung. Lunch ate. Gifts exchanged.

More playing. More laughing. More giggles and stories and ‘Please Momma just ten more minutes?’

And now it was over for the day. Tomorrow they’d make their way to Magix to see their ‘extended family’ there. But for now, they needed rest.

She had Valkyrie tucked into her own bed, Smokes and Ashes (a stuffed dragon she’d had since before she was born) tucked in beside her. Nightlight was on. And the last story read.

Valkyrie yawned, wiping at her eyes in an attempt to fight sleep. “Momma… One more?”

“You need to sleep, Valkyrie. You’re going to see Helia tomorrow. And Aunt Fara and Aunt Zara and Aunt Edi. Uncle Saladin. Aunt Griselda. You’re going to be grumpy if you don’t sleep properly.”

She pouted, blue eyes threatening real tears. _Damn those eyes._ “Valkyrie.”

“Fine.” Valkyrie relented, pausing for a moment. “Wait! I can’t forget!” She hopped out of bed before Griffin could stop her, rushing to her closet and tugging it open. “I got something for you!”

Griffin felt her heart skip. “Valkyrie… You never have to get me anything. You know that.”

“But I wanted too!” Valkyrie called from inside her closet, the rustling of toys and clothes making Griffin want to go through and organize it. Again.

Soon enough, the young girl had come out with a wrapped gift. (Wrapped too-nicely to be from a child’s doing.) “Aunt Fara may have helped.” Valkyrie admitted, a faint green blush going over her cheeks as she held the gift out. “She does it gooder than I do.”

“Nicer.” Griffin corrected, taking the gift. “Valkyrie…”

“Open it.” She gave her wide grin, blue eyes shining bright. “Please?”

Griffin gave a nod, forcing herself to look away from her daughter as she started to unwrap the present. A box.

She took the lid off, feeling her heart nearly give out. “Valkyrie… This is beautiful.” A tea set. It had been a plain white one once, but had painted on blue sigils for ‘warmth’ on the cups, the teapot having a hand print on the side. A small handprint.

“Really? I tried to do my best with the brush… But I ended up using my fingers… I got the sigil right though, right? Aunt Fara helped me remember how.” Valkyrie mimicked the motion with her fingers.

Griffin fought back tears, giving her daughter a grin as she pulled the girl close. “You did perfect, Valkyrie. I can’t wait to use it.” She kissed Valkyrie’s cheek. “How about tomorrow? When we see everyone for lunch?”

Valkyrie laughed, holding tight to her mother. “Really?”

“Really.” She held Valkyrie close. “My sweet girl.” _Our sweet girl._ His voice threatened to break through.

And wasn’t that just wrong? For him to enter her thoughts now?

_He should be here with her too. To see her and tuck her in._

_He made his choice. You made yours._

“Momma? You okay?” Valkyrie asked, raising up in Griffin’s lap. “You’re crying.” Concern was heavy in Valkyrie’s tone, unusual for the normally carefree girl.

Griffin gave her a smile, wiping at her eyes. “Sometimes crying means something good, Valkyrie… This,” she gestured to where she’d laid the tea set, “was just so beautiful and touching to me, that I couldn’t help but cry a little.”

“But good crying is real? You’re okay?”

“As long as you’re here, I’m perfect.” Griffin gave Valkyrie a little squeeze, kissing her cheek and making it a game as Valkyrie squirmed and giggled and shouted ‘momma!!!!’

Griffin ruffled Valkyrie’s hair, putting the tea set back into the box for safety, turning her gaze to Valkyrie. “Now it’s time for bed, Valkyrie. And I’ll read _one_ more story. But only one.”

Valkyrie grinned, rushing back to her bed and holding up one of her new books. “This one?”

“That one.” Griffin smiled, moving to sit on the edge of Valkyrie’s bed.

Valkyrie didn’t take long to fall asleep, her mind drifting as her body stilled. Griffin tucked her in carefully, kissing the top of her head. “I love you.” Griffin murmured, committing her daughter’s face to memory.

She seemed to be sleeping so peacefully, snuggled close to Smokes and Ashes, her nightlight’s glow making her almost ethereal looking.

_And to think, she was just in a crib…_

Griffin smiled, giving her another once over before leaving the room. She never shut the door fully, leaving it only cracked so the hall light could shine in.

She held the boxed tea set in her arms as she walked out, taking it downstairs to set on the table. She set it up carefully, her mind already conjuring her plans for the tea tomorrow with the others. To show-off Valkyrie’s gift. (Because of course she’d show-off, especially to the twins.)

And it was her favorite gift ever from her favorite person. Why wouldn’t she show it off?

(She was truly a lucky witch. The luckiest of all.)


End file.
